


Subservience

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Sometimes to get what you want you have to take action, and sometimes you have to show a little obedience too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "come over here and make me" - Mikuni likes tempting fate.

The needle slipped and struck the space between forefinger and thumb, drawing blood. Mikuni let out a soft, “Ow,” and brought the wound to his lips, but his progress was halted by a firm grip to his wrist. “Oh my, is there something you wanted, Jeje?”

With the hand that wasn’t holding Mikuni hostage, Jeje raised a gun from beneath his sleeve, muttering, “Don’t.”

“Really, if you want something, you should come out and say it.” Dismissively, he pulled his hand free and rubbed at his poor, abused wrist. “Lighten up, Jeje. I’ll make you a pretty dress, too, so don’t be jealous.” Then, he licked the blood off his hand as it began to run and smirked. “Should I make it red?”

_Click_ went the hammer on the gun, the safety long since released, and Mikuni sank down in his seat, whistling. “Woah, that was a close one.” He straightened up and double-checked his hat for holes; and when everything was in order, he got back to work on Abel’s new dress. A lacy little tease trimmed in sparkling gold. His best work yet. Now, to dutifully ignore the vampire bristling in rage before him.

Jeje redirected his warning to a more favorable source: Abel. Mikuni gasped and snatched her off the table before the shot could even be fired. “You beast!” He wrapped his arms around his beloved doll and glared. “That was uncalled for, you know. If you want my attention that bad, then fine. What is it?”

“Give me,” mumbled the vampire, leaving it as that.

In response, Mikuni tilted his head, pretending he didn’t understand. He drew a question mark in the air, wondering, “Does it matter what I give you, if you don’t tell me what it is?”

Not answering so much as showing, Jeje took the hand that Mikuni had pricked and ran his tongue along the soft, healing flesh there. There was no lingering blood, but it was clear what he wanted. It had always been obvious, so obvious, what Jeje wanted. It was why Mikuni liked him. Still, when Jeje made a move as if to bite him, he lashed out and kicked him in the stomach.

“Hey now, not so fast,” he chided, his foot lingering to keep the vampire at bay, “that’s not how you ask for something. Why don’t you try again?” With a gun to his head, Mikuni shouldn’t have laughed, but he did. “Wow, you’re horrible at asking nicely.” He wiggled his foot pointedly. “Give me an idea how bad you want it, then.”

As the gun fell away, lost in the folds of Jeje’s robes, the vampire took a hold of Mikuni’s ankle and dropped to one knee. The bags Jeje always wore slid to the side, revealing one red eye glaring out and it was completely at odds with the subservient motions. It was in this same skeptical way that the vampire bent forward, placed a feather-light kiss to the arch of Mikuni’s foot, seemingly undecided if this would get him anything or not. And yet _Doubt Doubt_ went through with it regardless, sending chills down Mikuni’s spine.

“That’s enough,” he decided, retracting his foot like a satisfied king. “Here you go.” Holding out his wrist, he expected Jeje to latch on, to take what was offered, but the vampire simply loomed over him, ever silent. “No good?” He placed Abel back on the table with a put-upon sigh, exposing his neck once she was safe. “Is this where you want me?” he teased, coy as he fluttered his eyelashes. The rest of his words died in his throat as Jeje bit down, hard, on the pulse point there, his heart thumping with sudden panic before he closed his eyes and breathed out. His breath stuttered, not as uncommon as he would have liked, and it felt like he couldn’t breathe back in, but it was a familiarity that bred both contempt and tranquility. He could get lost in the heady sensation, allow it to calm his racing thoughts, just let Jeje have what he wanted for a change.

It didn’t mean, however, that Jeje could take as much as he wanted. When he started to feel too light-headed, too far down a pitch black rabbit hole he never wanted to see again, he made sure to push with the last of his strength. It was always a good idea to save the last of it for situations like this, situations where he needed to put some space between them. Jeje had the uncanny ability to take things further than intended, further than most humans dared.

Once Jeje had taken heed and stopped drinking, Mikuni averted his gaze from the sight of the vampire licking his lips clean, catching every stray drop that wandered. Filthy and unrefined, everything he had been taught was wrong with the world growing up. _Manners, son, are something even the most barbaric should partake in._ Instead, he concentrated on finding something to stifle the flow of blood before he passed out.

There was only a roll of white fabric in reach, so he grabbed that, thinking absently, _This will make a lovely dress for Jeje._


End file.
